


Decay

by misbegotten



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always autumn in Sleepy Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decay

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: fall

It's always autumn in Sleepy Hollow. 

There are other seasons, to be sure, but something of fall always lingers. A crisp bite in the air, the persistent stench of decay. Abbie only thinks to breathe once she smells it, the hint of something dead. 

Slowly, she takes in more details. Symbols painted on the rocks and earth floor. Her head, cradled in Ichabod's lap. Ichabod's face swims before hers, mouth forming the shape of her name.

Oh, Ichabod. What have you done?

She will never leave Sleepy Hollow, she realizes. Something eternal embraces it. And it courses through her veins.


End file.
